Wastewater treatment plants (WWTPs) are utilized to process and purify water from industrial operations and municipal sources. In current implementations, the capacity of a WWTP is not scalable and its components are custom made for its source. As a result, WWTP components have to be designed to not only accommodate current demand, but any foreseeable increased demand. This increases the cost required to design, construct and maintain the WWTP.
In WWTP's there is a requirement to perform sensor analysis, UV purification and managing pumping to remove wastewater material within at WWTP basin or container. In prior art solutions, these activities are executed in an equipment room that is both fixed and expensive to modify, wherein each sensor has a separate housing and all components are linked together via expensive piping and structural reinforcements. These prior art solutions are both expensive and cumbersome and do not provide the ability to quickly and cost effectively replace faulty or broken components.
Descriptions of certain details and implementations follow, including a description of the figures, which may depict some or all of the embodiments described below, as well as discussing other potential embodiments or implementations of the inventive concepts presented herein. An overview of embodiments of the invention is provided below, followed by a more detailed description with reference to the drawings.